


It's Over

by riottkick



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Other, asexual audrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick





	It's Over

Audrey knew they were in trouble with their girlfriend, Brooke. If they knew what Brooke was going to do to them, they’d be long gone by now. Yes, Brooke loved Audrey, but to sleep with Jake was the final straw. No more playing games, she knew that they both needed to own up to what they’ve done. 

Walking into school, Audrey ran to Brooke’s locker, hoping to find her. They needed to apologize for what they did, but Brooke wasn’t going to let Audrey or Jake off so easy. Especially her partner, Audrey. They knew that that was going to hurt her feelings, but didn’t seem to care. She knew it wasn’t just their fault, it was also Jake’s.

“Brooke, please, I’m truly sorry.” they said, but Brooke didn’t want to hear it.

“I’m done with you, Audrey. We’re over.” she said holding back her tears. Audrey stood in shock, as they watch their ex walk out of their life.


End file.
